


The Soul Of A Child

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kittens, Little Brother Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt;  author's choice, author's choice, every person who changes the world was young once</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Of A Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It is a beautiful sunny day, warm and not a cloud in sight. Birds sing merrily from the treetop while pretty flowers bloom on a field of lush green grass. On this school day in Laurence Kansas, Miss. May was observing her kindergarten classroom as the boys and girls worked on their assignment after being instructed to draw their favorite superhero. Each child was excitedly scrambling away and letting their imagination run wild, coloring the white construction paper in shades of purple, hot pink and baby blue. 

Miss. May walked around the class, observing each child’s artwork. Mark drew his puppy, Spot, with a red cape leaping over a tall building—just like Superman, while Amy JO drew a brave princess fighting the evil dragon that lived in her closet. 

As Miss. May walked towards the back of the classroom, she spotted her newest student, Sam Winchester, working diligently. His little pink tongue poked out from between his lips and his brow creased in concentration as he scribbled away. 

She smiled fondly, leaning close to get a look at what the boy was drawing. The picture appeared to be of another boy, a little older, with honey freckles and green eyes, who was running out of a burning home, caring a tiny baby in his arms. Miss. May wasn’t sure what to make of the picture; while it wasn’t the traditional happy puppies and cute kittens, flowers or cartoons like children normally drew, she wouldn’t call it ‘Dark’ or ‘disturbing’—it was…unique. 

“Hey, Sam,” She smiles as the boy gazed up at her with big sweet puppy dog eyes. “May I ask what you are drawing?” 

Sammy’s young face light up with happiness, shining as bright as the sun. “I'm drawing my big brother, Dean. He is my hero!” 

The teacher smiled as she resisted the urge to 'awww' over the adorable declaration. Sammy quickly got back to work coloring while Miss May was unable to stop smiling. 

Later that day when Dean arrived to pick Sammy up from class, Miss. May’s heart melted as the two little boys embraced in a hug.

Later that night, back at the motel, Sammy and Dean were watching cartoons and enjoy a plate of yummy double stuffed Oreo’s. Dad was away, on business, so it was just the two of them. 

Sammy was dressed in his race car pajamas while Dean was donning his Batman jammies. While Sammy savors the cookie--twisting off the top and licking the creamy fluffy filling out, and then putting the two halves back together and devouring the treat--Dean likes to stuff the whole cookie in his mouth before washing it down with a cold glass of milk. 

Both boys are sitting on their bottoms in front of the television, doing happy in-seat wiggle dances as they make adorable nom-nom-nom sounds. The carton was just ending when both boys reached for the last double stuffed Oreo cookie. Dean was willing to give the cookie to Sammy, but the tot had a better idea. With little hands twisting gently, Sammy parted the Oreo and gave Dean half and kept the other half for him. 

Dean beamed brightly. “Thanks, Sammy!” He popped the cookie into his mouth and happily munched, savoring the yummy sweetness.

Sammy grinned, his dimples adorably creasing his chubby cheeks. “You’re welcome, Dee. You deserve a cookie. You know why?”

“Why, Sammy?” 

“Because you’re the best big brother in the whole world!” 

Grinning, Dean’s reaches out to brushes his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair. Sam yawns drowsily, smiling happily as he lays his head on Dean's shoulder. 

When bedtime arrived, they are cuddled in one bed, Sammy nuzzled Dean's chest and hugs his teddy bear as Dean’s arms tighten, keeping him snuggled in his warm embrace. Dean pats around on the bed for the blankets, and when he finds them, he tucks them in and presses a kiss to Sammy's forehead. 

With a soft sigh, and an armful of sleepy, snuggly Sam, Dean melts into the bed and smiles as they he closes his eyes and the dream world takes him away. 

It would be a few months later when a little fluff ball would find its way into the Winchesters hearts. 

Every child should have a pet. A cuddle buddy, a faithful companion; someone always there to greet them with soft nuzzles and a friendly lick. Unfortunately, with the Winchester family always moving around and never laying down any roots, keeping an animal was out of the question. Nevertheless, Sammy has been pleading with John for a kitten for the past month, ever since a long hunt settled them down in a little town in Texas. 

John is not heartless. He loves seeing his boys smiling, happy, and full of joy. He would love to get Sammy a kitten, but it’s out of the question. Life on the road was no life for an animal; cramped in the back seat, only allowed out for a short run to stretch its legs when they stop to restock supplies or to grab some grub, and eating leftover scraps for dinner. The kitten would never be happy.

The rugged hunter had no plans to get a kitten. However, after two months in town and circumstances looking like they would be there for more than another few months, John decided a pet was what his boys needed. Or perhaps Fate decided his children needed a companion, because as he was walking up the path to their house, a little kitten bounds out of the grass and crossed his path. 

Its fur was black as night and it had pretty blue eyes and a pink nose. John did not know where the kitten had come from; the woods were to the north and a five mile trip into town was to the south. No momma cat seemed to be around. When the little kitten gazed up at him with sad eyes and mewled a pitiful hello John scooped up the kitten and carried it inside. 

The second his sons saw the fluff ball, they smiled so brightly it was like looking into the sun. “Kitty!” Sammy exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to John’s side. He hugged John’s thigh, his head barely reaching the top of his father’s hips. Sam made grabby hands for the kitten while Dean stood back and smiled at his excited little brother. 

John handed the kitten over to his youngest son and his heart melted when Sammy cuddled the kitty to his small chest and kissed its fuzzy forehead. 

“Daddy, we have milk in the refrigerator. Can we feed it?” Sammy inquired, and he giggled when the tiny kitten gave the sweetest, softest meow. Dean smiled and scratched between the kitten’s ears, earning him a louder purr of happiness. 

John grabbed some milk and a saucer, and the boys watched with delightful grins as the kitten lapped up the cold milk, listening to the blissful purrs rumbling from the little one's chest. 

“You like your new friend, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean asked knowingly, smirking as the little boy gently pet the kitten. Sammy’s young face lite up with a big grin. “I love him!”

Dean giggles and leaned in to kiss Sammy’s cheek, pecking the cute dimples with a kindhearted brush of his soft lips. 

That night, as the Winchester family slept peacefully, Sam curled up in Dean’s arms, the little kitten slept right on Sammy’s tummy, warm and cozy, purring his little heart out as he dreamed good dreams in his home sweet home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nerdyglasses247
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697573.html?thread=91947237#/t92084709)


End file.
